Electronic devices include many different electrical, mechanical, and structural components. One example of an electrical component is a sensor, such as a capacitive sensor that can be used to detect a touch or force input applied to a surface of the electronic device. A capacitive sensor typically includes two conductive plates, or electrodes, separated by a gap. In some instances, it is desirable to reduce the thickness or height of the sensor in the z-direction. For example, it can be beneficial to produce a sensor with a reduced height when the sensor is to be positioned in location that has limited space. Additionally or alternatively, the construction of the sensor should permit efficient manufacturing and mass production.